


La cima de la colina

by frozenyogurt



Series: kuroyakuweekend2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kuroo POV, M/M, Magical Realism, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 04:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15766971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenyogurt/pseuds/frozenyogurt
Summary: En las afueras de la aldea de Nekoma hay una colina. Cuando era más pequeño, a Kuroo le parecía tan alta como una de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Ahora que tiene diez años, sabe que no es más que una colina. Pero sin importar su tamaño, sigue siendo el mejor lugar para observar las estrellas. Kuroo se sienta sobre el pasto, casi a la orilla de la colina, por lo menos una vez a la semana.En alguna ocasión, su abuelo le dijo que cada estrella representa un espíritu guardián. Que hay una para cada persona. Con diez años, no sabe si es un poco infantil seguir al pie de la letra las palabras de su abuelo. Pero como mirar las estrellas lo hace tan feliz, cree que quizás las palabras de su abuelo llevan algo de razón.





	La cima de la colina

**Author's Note:**

> Mi querida @nylie dijo un día, "por qué no realismo mágico" y aquí estoy. Es la primera vez que intento este tipo de setting con Haikyuu, iba un poco a ciegas todo el tiempo, pero me aferré al prompt del kuroyaku weekend y quedé contenta con el resultado. Puse los tags de romance y de "amistad" al mismo tiempo porque la historia no es romántica en un sentido tradicional, así que jugué a dos bandos con los tags. 
> 
> Gracias por el beteo a mi querida @Dogchasingcars y por tenerme paciencia mientras intentaba terminar todo para la fecha.

_“Cuando siento una necesidad de religión, salgo de noche para pintar las estrellas.”_

_Vincent Van Gogh._

 

En las afueras de la aldea de Nekoma hay una colina. Cuando era más pequeño, a Kuroo le parecía tan alta como una de las montañas que se veían a lo lejos. Ahora que tiene diez años, sabe que no es más que una colina. Pero sin importar su tamaño, sigue siendo el mejor lugar para observar las estrellas. Kuroo se sienta sobre el pasto, casi a la orilla de la colina, por lo menos una vez a la semana.

—¡Kuroo! ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que venir tan tarde?— Bokuto, su mejor amigo, se remueve a su lado, incapaz de estarse quieto y aferrándolo por la camisa con mucha fuerza. Protesta casi siempre, desde que sus mamás dejaron de acompañarlos y empezaron a aventurarse solos a las afueras de la aldea.

—Las estrellas sólo pueden verse de noche, ¿cuántas veces tendré que explicártelo?— Kuroo se ríe y flexiona las rodillas, presionando las piernas contra su pecho mientras mira las estrellas en el cielo nocturno.

Son como luciérnagas, titilando sobre su cabeza. Kuroo no sabe bien por qué pero sólo contemplarlas lo llena de felicidad. Es un sentimiento que irradia todo su cuerpo, como si la tenue luz de las estrellas lo arropara y protegiese de cualquier amenaza a su alrededor.

En alguna ocasión, su abuelo le dijo que cada estrella representa un espíritu guardián. Que hay una para cada persona. Con diez años, no sabe si es un poco infantil seguir al pie de la letra las palabras de su abuelo. Pero como mirar las estrellas lo hace tan feliz, cree que quizás las palabras de su abuelo llevan algo de razón.

Bokuto sigue moviéndose a su lado, demasiado cerca del borde de la colina. Kuroo tiene que tomarlo de la camisa y tirar de él para hacerlo sentarse por fin. Su amigo se queja, diciendo que ahora está lleno de tierra. Kuroo se ríe, extendiendo una de sus manos al cielo, chocando sus hombros contra Bokuto.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a alcanzar las estrellas?— comenta, mordiéndose el labio inferior, su mente cargada de recuerdos. En una ocasión, Bokuto saltó tan alto que tropezó colina abajo. El pobre no pudo mover el brazo por varias semanas, los padres de Bokuto estaban tan enfadados que por un momento Kuroo pensó que nunca más volverían a dejarlos jugar juntos.

—Mi brazo nunca podrá olvidarlo, Kuroo…— la réplica de Bokuto lo hace reír de nuevo, dándole otro empujón contra su hombro. Su amigo también se ríe, Kuroo siente el arrullo nocturno de las estrellas, perdiéndose entre sus risas. Todavía están riéndose cuando escucha la voz de su madre, llamándolo con enfado. Sabe que no se librará de una reprimenda, así que se incorpora de un salto, arrastrando a Bokuto consigo para regresar lo más rápido posible.

Echa un último vistazo al cielo antes de seguir su camino de regreso. Sabe que es ridículo pero le parece que las estrellas brillan un poco más, casi como si no quisieran verlo partir.

 

**

 

—¿Pero puedo salir más tarde, mamá?— Kuroo maldice mientras se corta con los hilos de la cesta mientras intenta terminarla. Es muy torpe, pero su madre insiste que tiene que aprender a tejerlos porque cuando crezca será quien se encargue de hacerlos. Su abuelo cada día se hace mayor y Kuroo sabe que en cuanto haya aprendido lo necesario, será su tarea viajar al mercado que está en la aldea vecina cargando las cestas llenas de los vegetales del huerto para venderlos.

—Ya es muy tarde y todavía no has terminado.

Kuroo quiere replicar pero vuelve a pincharse y aprieta los labios, reprimiendo un puchero. Se mira los dedos, bastante hinchados luego de varias horas tejiendo cestas. Siente todos los músculos de su cuerpo muy cansados y está a punto de decirle a su madre que ni siquiera tiene caso. Este año las lluvias se han retrasado varios meses. Al principio él y todos sus amigos lo tomaron como una oportunidad de seguir jugando sin descanso, un prolongado verano que significaba más horas de sol. Pero también significa que no hay lluvia para las cosechas.

Sabe que su madre y el abuelo intentan no hablar demasiado de ello, pero les conoce lo suficiente para adivinar la tensión en sus silencios y esas miradas cómplices al momento de comer todos juntos.

Cuando termina la cesta, no vuelve a preguntarle a su madre si puede salir. Por esta vez, acepta que ella le dé un beso de las buenas noches y se retira hasta la habitación que comparte con su abuelo. Él ya está dormido, Kuroo escucha sus ronquidos y sabe que puede moverse con libertad porque en ese estado ya no va a despertar.

Se acomoda despacio en el futón, removiendo las sábanas hasta hacerlas un ovillo, hace demasiado calor como para arroparse esa noche. Se fija un instante en la ventana que está justo al lado de su futón, la luna y las estrellas no se ven tan bien desde la ventana como en la cima de la colina, Kuroo se inclina un poquito, sacando la cabeza por la ventana.

Apoya una mano sobre el marco y por instinto extiende la otra, riéndose al recordar la infinidad de veces que él y Bokuto jugaron a alcanzar las estrellas.

Kuroo se recuesta en la ventana, con una media sonrisa en los labios. Recuerda la austera cena y sus manos llenas de cicatrices por terminar cestas que seguirán vacías. Piensa que soportar hambre no es lo mismo cuando tienes diez años que para el abuelo, que ya está mayor. Mira las estrellas con una mezcla de esperanza y desesperación.

—¿Sabes? Si de verdad una de ustedes está cuidando de mí, podrías hacer llover. Sólo un poquito, para que no pasemos hambre. Es todo…— lo dice como si estuviera conversando con Bokuto o cualquiera de sus amigos. Kuroo aprieta los labios y se escurre lentamente, hasta recostarse de nuevo en el futón. Se duerme con las piernas entrelazadas en las sábanas, pensando en estrellas brillantes y huertos completamente vacíos.

 

**

 

Tres días después, llueve por primera vez en meses. Kuroo despierta con las gotas de lluvia y los truenos a lo lejos. Su abuelo también parece tan confuso como él, mientras su madre no deja de festejar la suerte que tienen.

Kuroo mira por la ventana, donde ahora sólo se ven nubarrones grises y ni una sola estrella. Se siente tan contento que no importan los gritos de su madre llamándolo para que vuelta a entrar a casa, sale corriendo por la puerta principal, descalzo y agitando los brazos de felicidad, alzándolos hacia el cielo.

La lluvia lo empapa sin piedad, pero él se queda un par de segundos más bajo las gotas, dando las gracias en silencio.

 

**

 

Esa tarde, Kuroo pasa tiempo con Kai, ayudándolo a ordenar por colores las telas que venderán sus padres la próxima semana. Kai es su vecino, se conocen desde siempre y generalmente es quien le dice que no se meta en tantos problemas. Es la voz de la razón, Kuroo a veces lo escucha pero en la mayoría de las ocasiones las ganas de jugarle bromas a la gente pueden más que él.

—¡Cuidado, Rei!— una de las cosas favoritas cuando visita a Kai es que su perro, Rei, siempre busca la forma de estar cerca de él. Es enorme, su pelaje es negro y espeso, tanto que suele ir dejando bolas de pelo por allí, que su amigo tiene que limpiar para que sus padres no lo regañen demasiado.

Rei lleva con su amigo casi dos años, recuerda que estaba con él en el mercado cuando un señor les ofreció el cachorrito a sus padres. Kai rogó tanto porque se lo quedasen que al final sus padres no les quedó más remedio que aceptar. Su amigo insiste en que es mucho trabajo, pero Kuroo está seguro que todo se recompensa cuando Rei le da lametones en el rostro. Es casi mágico, una forma automática de sentirse mejor.

—No lo regañes, Rei sólo está contento de verme ¿a que sí?— comenta Kuroo, arrodillándose junto al perro y dejando que éste lo olfatee a su gusto. El perro agita la cola con alegría, como si nada fuera más importante que hundir la nariz en su costado. Le hace cosquillas sobre la tela, tanto que tiene que ahogar su carcajada entre las manos para que los padres de su amigo no se enfaden con él.

Lo único malo es que cuando siente la nariz fría de Rei entre las manos, se apoderan de él unas ganas incontenibles de tener una mascota.

 

**

 

Cuando cumple doce años, Kuroo invita a todos sus amigos casa. La desventaja es que Bokuto no deja de decir que su trozo de tarta no es lo bastante grande, pero lo bueno es que Kai trae a su mascota para compensar. Juega tanto con el perro que su pecho se encoge cuando su madre le recuerda a todos que ya es hora de dormir y que vuelvan a casa.

A la hora de dormir, su abuelo le entrega una estrella tejida con mimbre y Kuroo le agradece con un abrazo. La cuelga en el marco de la ventana, en un clavo que lleva desnivelado y fuera de lugar por varios meses. Ahora que su madre vea la estrella colgando de allí, tendrá menos motivos para decirle que arregle su ventana.

Mira la estrella de mimbre y sus ojos inevitablemente se desplazan hacia arriba, mirando el cielo plagado de estrellas. Los árboles que están en los predios de su casa cada vez están más altos y ahora ocupan parte de su campo de visión, tapando con algunas de sus ramas el firmamento. Kuroo se pone de puntitas para poder ver mejor.

—Hoy cumplí doce años— susurra, sin esperanzas que alguien le responda— ¿Se puede pedir deseos por cumplir años también? Sé que mamá no quiere una mascota, pero sería lindo tener una…— por un instante le parece que el viento le responde, un arrullo dulce que mueve las hojas una y otra vez. Kuroo se ríe de sí mismo, en especial cuando su abuelo le pide que tenga cuidado porque puede caerse del otro lado de la ventana y darse un buen golpe.

Contempla las estrellas una última vez, antes de dejarse caer en el futón. La última cosa que ve antes de cerrar los ojos, es la estrella de mimbre sobre su cabeza.

 

**

 

Una semana después, justo antes de cerrar la puerta trasera de su casa para irse a dormir, escucha un ruido en los arbustos. Al principio cree que lo está imaginando, pero los arbustos se remueven una y otra vez, así que Kuroo decide aproximarse.

Cuando ya está a unos cuantos pasos, piensa que su mamá le ha advertido decenas de veces sobre los animales salvajes que viven en los predios de la aldea. Kuroo sabe sobre lobos que viven en lo denso del bosque pero nunca ninguno se ha aproximado tan cerca. Aún así, se espanta y retrocede cuando algo aterriza a sus pies.

Es menudito, una bolita de pelo tricolor que se mueve torpemente entre la yerba. Kuroo se queda estático un instante, mirando cómo el gatito se remueve, mordiéndose la cola. Se arrodilla por instinto para detenerlo, evitando que se lastime por sí solo. El gatito maúlla con el contacto, aferrándose a la muñeca de Kuroo con demasiada fuerza para ser tan pequeño.

No lo piensa dos veces antes de tomarlo entre las manos y llevárselo consigo a casa.

 

**

 

Una vez su madre tiene al gato en su regazo, no le cuesta nada convencerla de que puede quedarse. Es pequeñito, apenas ocupa espacio y ni siquiera hace demasiado ruido, tan sólo maúlla cuando tiene hambre. El abuelo, siempre tan remilgoso, ni siquiera se queja de su presencia cuando el gatito se mete entre las sábanas de su futón.

Kuroo llama al gato Kenma y al cabo de unas semanas crece lo suficiente para seguirle a todos lados. Aunque su actividad favorita sigue siendo dormir, se echa al lado de Kuroo, sin importar dónde se encuentre y se hace un ovillo para dormir.

—¿Sigues pensando que el gato te lo dejaron las estrellas, Kuroo?— la única desventaja de Kenma, es que ahora Daishou tiene otro motivo para reírse de él. El padre de Daishou es dueño de la panadería, es el negocio más próspero de la aldea y quizás por eso se cree mejor que los demás. Kuroo no lo soporta, aunque Kai se la pase diciendo que no tiene por qué hacerle caso, es muy difícil porque cada vez que Daishou abre la boca quiere pegarle para que se calle.

—¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a alguien más?— Kuroo está en el sendero que lleva a la colina, pero Daishou le corta el paso. Kenma está entre sus pies, ronroneando a gusto y sin enterarse que están discutiendo por él.

—Es aburrido molestar a Bokuto porque no entiende nada, tiene poco cerebro…— Daishou se ríe y retrocede un par de pasos, evitando el manotazo de Kuroo— ¿Adónde vas? ¿A hablar con tus estrellas? ¿No estás muy mayorcito ya?

Kuroo recuerda las palabras de Kai, se vale de ellas para reunir fuerzas y tomar a Kenma entre sus brazos, echando a correr hacia arriba de la colina. Todavía escucha la risa de Daishou cuando llega a la cima, pero sabe que ese idiota no lo perseguirá hasta allí.

Otra de las ventajas de la colina es que Daishou le teme a las alturas.

—No lo escuches, Kenma. Él no entiende nada…— le susurra a su mascota, ya acomodada en su regazo. Kenma está panza arriba, agitando sus patas hacia él y Kuroo se olvida por un instante de las burlas de Daishou. El ronroneo de su mascota lo tranquiliza y se queda allí para contemplar las últimas luces del atardecer, el momento exacto en que aparecen las primeras estrellas en el firmamento.

Se siente feliz enseguida, mientras acaricia a Kenma. La dicha infinita que lo rodea es algo que no puede explicar con palabras.

Es verdad, Daishou no entiende nada.

 

**

 

La primera vez que su madre le pide que vaya solo a la aldea vecina para llevar la cosecha de ese año, Kuroo tiene catorce años. Su abuelo por un momento insiste en acompañarlo también pero Kuroo dice que él puede con todo y que además, irá en compañía de Bokuto y Kai, son sólo unas horas de camino y estará de regreso para el anochecer.

Cuando se despide de su madre ella todavía está en cama, le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo de casa, sintiéndose como todo un adulto.

Bokuto no se calla durante el viaje de ida ni tampoco al regreso, a pesar que los tres regresan muy cansados luego de estar moviéndose de aquí para allá en el mercado. Kuroo se siente entusiasmado porque consiguió vender toda la mercancía y no puede esperar hasta llegar a casa para contárselo a su madre. Y también porque quiere meterse en el futón con Kenma a sus pies para descansar hasta mañana a mediodía, por lo menos.

Pero al regresar, quien lo recibe en la puerta es su abuelo. Su madre está todavía en la habitación, con Kenma a los pies de su futón. Parece que está plácidamente dormida pero Kuroo observa el brillo de sudor en la frente y no se atreve a acercarse. Aprieta los labios, la imagen de su madre inconsciente y arropada como si fuese invierno le encoge el estómago.

—Abuelo…

—Dejemos a tu madre descansar— es una frase cálida, mientras coloca ambas manos sobre los hombros de Kuroo, pero él no puede evitar darse cuenta que detrás de esas palabras no sólo hay una advertencia sino una pizca de emoción mal contenida.

Esa noche Kuroo no puede dormir, mantiene los ojos abiertos en la penumbra, sosteniendo la estrella de mimbre entre sus dedos temblorosos y llenos de miedo.

 

**

 

Los días pasan y su madre sigue igual.

Kuroo se siente doblemente estúpido por no haberlo notado antes. Cómo su madre prolongaba las horas de sueño, o las veces en que se despertaba en medio de la noche escuchándola toser. Se siente inútil e impotente, a pesar que Bokuto intenta levantarle el ánimo o que Kai le recuerda que la enfermedad de su madre no es culpa suya.

Se lo repite todos los días, pero da igual si es culpa suya o no, lo único que importa es que su madre sigue igual. Kuroo se queda a su lado casi todo el tiempo, a pesar que su abuelo le recuerda que tiene que comer o enfermará él también. Pero quiere mantenerse cerca para los pocos momentos del día en que su madre despierta y es capaz de conversar con él. Kuroo sostiene su mano en silencio, pues aunque quiere recordarle cuánto la quiere, las palabras se atoran en su garganta.

Sólo se permite llorar por las noches en su habitación, o cuando sale al patio a contemplar las estrellas. No se atreve a ir hasta la colina porque significa alejarse demasiado de casa y quiere permanecer cerca de su familia.

—Sólo quiero que mamá esté bien, por favor…— susurra algunas noches, abrazado a sí mismo como si quisiera brindarse un poco de consuelo. Es la primera vez en toda su vida que ni siquiera el arrullo de las estrellas consigue calmarlo. El viento sopla a su alrededor, moviéndose entre las hojas y Kuroo tirita de frío y angustia— por favor, escúchame esta última vez.

 

**

 

_“No sabes cuánto te quiero…”_

Esas son las últimas palabras que pronuncia su madre antes de morir. Kuroo no deja de pensar en ello mientras regresan del cementerio. Ahora está enterrada junto a un padre al que nunca conoció porque falleció cuando él no era más que un bebé. El abuelo le toma la mano durante todo el camino de regreso a casa, a pesar que ya tiene catorce años, el gesto no le importa en lo absoluto. Kuroo necesita aferrarse desesperadamente a algo.

Esa noche, duerme en el futón de su madre, con Kenma acurrucado a un costado de la almohada. Desde esa ventana sólo se pueden ver las copas de los árboles y ninguna sola estrella, pero por esta noche se siente suficiente. Le basta con dormir arropado por el aroma de su madre, con lágrimas en los ojos y embriagado de sus recuerdos.

 

**

 

—Anda, Kuroo. Ven a jugar con nosotros un rato. Hace días que…

—No quiero— es la segunda visita que recibe en el día. En la mañana fue Kai, quien vino con palabras suaves y una invitación para que saliese de su habitación. Kuroo rechazó todas las veces que su amigo intentó convencerlo. Ahora parece que es el turno de Bokuto, quien usa menos argumentos y más pucheros, pero igual de inútiles.

Kuroo cierra los ojos y se arropa un poco más, espera que esa sea señal suficiente para que Bokuto entienda que tiene que irse en este momento. Pero el que parece que no entiende que quiere estar solo es Kenma, quien se frota contra su espalda una y otra vez. Escucha su suave ronroneo para que le haga espacio, pero esta vez no se compadece de los ruegos de su mascota.

Lo que quiere es estar solo.

—Kenma también quiere que salgas de tu habitación— Kuroo entreabre los ojos para mirar a Kenma pero justo nota cómo Bokuto toma asiento a su lado, de piernas cruzadas sobre el piso. Su mejor amigo le dedica una sonrisa, mientras extiende una mano hasta su hombro. Kuroo frunce el ceño, pero el contacto es suficiente para que el llanto brote de su garganta.

Kenma se acurruca en su costado, su cabecita frotándose contra él y desprendiendo una calidez que amenaza con ser más de lo que Kuroo puede soportar por el momento. Casi sin pensarlo, busca el lomo de su mascota, acariciándolo con la punta de los dedos.

—Es que la extraño mucho…— confiesa de pronto, en una frase ahogada en lágrimas.

 

**

 

Le toma dos días salir nuevamente de casa y tres días más para aventurarse una noche hasta la cima de la colina. Por suerte, Kai y Bokuto son prudentes para dejarle su espacio y no acompañarlo. Kuroo les promete que estará mejor y que además, Kenma está con él.

Claro que para cuando llega a la cima, Kenma ya está dormido entre sus brazos. Kuroo se ríe por primera vez en semanas cuando lo contempla hecho una bolita en su regazo.

—Pues qué buena compañía que eres ¿eh?— comenta con voz quebrada, sin dejar de mirarlo.

Kuroo siente el peso de sus palabras mientras la noche cae sobre él. Hace frío, pero no se mueve de su sitio, rodeado de estrellas, pero con la angustia todavía bailando en su interior. Su madre dejó un vacío que es incapaz de llenar con nada. Ni toda la inmensidad del universo sería capaz de llenar la ausencia de su madre.

Esa certeza le golpea de pronto, mientras continúa acariciando a Kenma con los dedos temblorosos. Se dice a sí mismo que está actuando como un niño y que probablemente su madre estaría sintiendo vergüenza de verlo así, pero no puede contenerse. Lo que comienza como unas cuantas lágrimas termina siendo un llanto amargo, los hipidos se pierden en la frialdad de la noche.

Recuerda la sonrisa de su madre, el dulce aroma cuando ésta le abrazaba por la espalda, cómo se sentía completo cada vez que ella lo miraba satisfecha. No puede soportar el peso de su ausencia, por más que lo intente.

—No sé… de verdad que no sé qué voy a hacer sin ella…— susurra al viento, su pregunta se pierde con el arrullo nocturno. Kuroo sabe que no obtendrá una respuesta, pero el eco de sus palabras le brinda un consuelo temporal— lo único que realmente quería era tenerla siempre conmigo. Habría dado cualquier cosa… lo que fuera.

Kuroo sigue llorando, con las estrellas como testigo, clamando el nombre de su madre hasta caer exhausto sobre el pasto fresco, con un adormecido Kenma junto a él. Una parte de él sabe que su abuelo se preocupará cuando se haga aún más tarde y no regrese a casa. Pero siente su cuerpo tan pesado, y así recostado puede mirar tan bien las estrellas, que no tiene intenciones de moverse. Hay luna nueva esa noche, así que las estrellas lucen más brillantes, mucho más hermosas que nunca.

 

**

 

—Ya no llores, Kuroo.

Al principio cree que lo imagina, que no es más que un suave arrullo del viento. Pero cuando entreabre los ojos y siente la tierra en su mejilla, nota que hay alguien sentado a su lado. Su primer impulso es lanzar un manotazo, segurísimo que se trata de Bokuto. Su mejor amigo nunca sabe cuándo rendirse.

—Bokuto, no deberías estar…— el final de la frase nunca llega a materializarse, porque no es Bokuto quien está arrodillado frente a él. Kuroo tiene el cuerpo todavía entumecido y se mueve lentamente cuando se incorpora sobre el suelo.

Frente a él está un niño que está seguro no vive en la aldea, porque Kuroo conoce perfectamente a todos los que viven en Nekoma. El niño está vestido con ropa blanca, es lo que más le llama la atención, lo blanca que es su ropa y que no tiene ni una pizca de suciedad; ni siquiera sus pies descalzos a pesar de que está sentado sobre pasto y la tierra. Luce tan brillante e impoluto que Kuroo se queda sin aliento, incapaz de procesar su presencia casi fantasmal frente a él.

—No soy Bokuto, pero tampoco debería estar aquí…— dice con una sonrisa ahogada, casi como una especie de disculpa. Kuroo abre mucho los ojos porque en ese gesto tan simple están todas las respuestas que quiere. De repente no necesita preguntarle quién es o qué hace allí porque, muy dentro de él, lo sabe perfectamente.

Alza la vista hacia el cielo, cómo las estrellas parecen danzar a su alrededor. A ratos le falta el aire, no sólo de lo asombrado que está, sino de lo seguro que se siente en este preciso instante.

—¿Eres… de verdad eres tú?— la pregunta suena ridícula dicha en voz alta, pero el niño se ríe, frunciendo la nariz y baja la mirada en gesto culpable.

—Mi nombre es Yaku, aunque tampoco se supone que deberías saber eso— confiesa con gesto arrepentido, pero no deja de sonreír en ningún momento— pero quería verte, al menos por esta vez. Realmente siento mucho lo de tu madre, nunca te había visto tan triste así que… tenía que venir.

Cuando Yaku menciona a su madre, Kuroo se encoge, sus puños cerrándose sobre la tierra.

—La vida y la muerte es un equilibrio que nadie puede alterar. Es mucho más fácil si hablamos del clima o de los animales…— cuando dice aquello, da un toquecito para llamar a Kenma, quien se acerca a olfatearlo. Kuroo alza la vista, para así notar cómo su mascota parece encantado con los mimos de Yaku.

Hay algo decididamente mágico en la forma en que Yaku le sonríe a Kenma y cómo el gato agita sus patas hacia él. El rubor sube hasta sus mejillas, incapaz de contener la felicidad repentina que se apodera de él.

—¡Sabía que lo habías hecho tú! Lo sabía, siempre lo supe…— exclama de pronto, a punto de acercarse a él, pero no lo suficiente para tocarlo. Es consciente que está lleno de tierra y polvo, no quiere tocar a Yaku cuando luce tan pulcro e inmaculado, sería como cometer un terrible sacrilegio.

Yaku se ríe al escucharlo, es un sonido suave y rítmico, como el viento nocturno. Es él quien coloca una mano sobre su rodilla, Kuroo se permite sonrojarse otra vez, la calidez subiendo por todo su cuerpo.

—Me pidieron cuidar de ti porque eras pequeño, igual que yo— comenta con voz cantarina, con la emoción de quien cuenta un secreto. Yaku sube la mano hasta tomar la suya, mientras Kenma juguetea en medio de los dos. Kuroo sopesa sus palabras, entendiendo lo que éstas quieren decir. Yaku parece de su edad, pero duda mucho que sea tan fácil como aparenta.

—Pero tú no tienes catorce años como yo, ¿cierto?— la pregunta suena ahora ridícula dicha en voz alta, pero Yaku no parece ni un ápice de molesto. Al contrario, sigue sonriendo mientras niega con la cabeza.

—Medimos nuestras edades en tiempos totalmente diferentes, Kuroo. Pero digamos que soy casi un niño comparado con…— Yaku alza la vista hacia las estrellas, su sonrisa ilumina la noche y Kuroo no puede quitarle los ojos de encima— los demás.

Tiene decenas de palabras atoradas en su garganta, pero se fija en los dedos de Yaku entrelazados con los suyos. Es incapaz de pensar en nada que compense esta visita, el tenerlo allí tan cerca, es como ver casi todos sus sueños cumplidos. En especial porque recuerda las razones para este inesperado encuentro. Yaku vino a verlo porque él estaba triste. Esa es razón suficiente para sentirse realmente importante, a partir de ahora le dará igual cada vez que Daishou quiera burlarse. Las estrellas no bajan del cielo para hablar con él, que es un majadero.

—Gracias por venir a verme, Yaku…— susurra con voz quebrada por las lágrimas, que corren libremente por sus mejillas, producto de la inmensa felicidad que siente. Todavía no puede creer que hace sólo unos minutos atrás se sentía triste.

—Gracias a ti— le replica, con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa genuina— por hablar tanto conmigo. Haces que me sienta menos solo.

 

**

 

Falta poco para el amanecer.

Kuroo no piensa en ello hasta que nota las primeras y borrosas luces del alba que se notan a lo lejos. Sigue recostado en el regazo de Yaku, dormitando con tranquilidad por primera vez desde la muerte de su madre. Pero cuando el alba despunta en sus primeras luces, entiende lo que eso significa. Se le encoge el estómago y se incorpora tan rápido que el mareo se apodera de él.

Yaku se queda estático y a Kuroo le parece que es absurdo, pero está seguro que Yaku sabe perfectamente lo que está pensando en este momento. Hay algo en su mirada, como si lo comprendiese sin necesidad de palabras.

—¿Volveremos a vernos?— Kuroo aprieta los labios, ansioso por saber la respuesta.

Antes de responder, Yaku se incorpora despacio. Kuroo lo imita, poniéndose también en pie para estar a su altura. Aunque se muere por escuchar lo que él tiene que decir, se deleita por un instante con su sonrisa, que parece cargada de miles de secretos.

—Me ves todas las noches, Kuroo…

—Ya sabes lo que quiero decir— no puede evitar el puchero que brota de sus labios de forma automática. Es tan infantil que teme que Yaku se burle de él, pero en lugar de ello, éste toma una de sus manos entre las suyas. Kuroo siente cómo algo brilla con intensidad entre sus dedos, pero le presta más atención a la sonrisa de Yaku.

—Volveré siempre que quieras— Yaku se inclina despacio, chocando sus frentes. Kuroo aprieta su puño con fuerza mientras cierra los ojos, el aliento de Yaku envolviéndolo por completo.

Cuando abre los ojos otra vez, Yaku ya no está y sobre su cabeza, las estrellas se funden con los primeros rayos del amanecer.

 

**

 

Kuroo observa el cristal en la palma de su mano. Es pequeño y transparente, el brillo va perdiéndose más ahora que Yaku ya no está presente. El roce todavía es cálido, como cuando Yaku lo dejó en su mano minutos antes. No sabe exactamente qué es, pero está dispuesto a cuidarlo hasta la próxima vez que Yaku regrese y pueda preguntarle a él personalmente. Por ahora, lo considerará como un recuerdo, una especie de promesa que anticipa un nuevo reencuentro.

Kenma se mueve entre sus pies, ronroneando y activo como pocas veces a tan tempranas horas de la mañana. Lo único que lamenta de todo esto es que no importa cuántas veces se lo cuente a Kai o Bokuto, ninguno de los dos le va a creer una palabra. Pero el roce cálido del cristal contra su mano le recuerda que tal vez es lo mejor, no tener que compartir a Yaku con nadie.

O tal vez sólo con Kenma, eso parece recordarle su mascota mientras le mordisquea uno de sus talones. Kuroo se ríe, mientras mira hacia el cielo y entonces lo ve. La última estrella que titila débilmente hasta fundirse en la claridad del amanecer.

—Nos vemos pronto, Yaku.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No quiero que se note la desesperación, pero... ¿cuántos kuroyakus más para que aparezca la cuarta temporada? Ehem. Ehem. 
> 
> Como siempre gracias por leer hasta aquí y todo feedback es bienvenido ♥


End file.
